


¿Qué le pasa a Italia?

by Lirio9930



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, mexico esta representado por dos oc's, otro viejo trabajo, para el cumpleaños de japon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirio9930/pseuds/Lirio9930
Summary: Por alguna extraña razón, Italia no esta siendo el mismo chico de siempre, así como su hermano lo ha descubierto en salidas secretas lo cual sorprende a varios, pero sobre todo a Japón que siente no conocer al italiano y por alguna razón le incomoda. ¿Qué razones habra para que actué así? ¿Japón lo descubrirá? ¿Acaso ciertos gemelos tienen que ver?Otro trabajo resubido de Wattpad que lo hice en honor al cumpleaños de Japón hace tiempo, disfrútenlo.
Relationships: Japan & North Italy (Hetalia), Japan/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De una vez aviso que México yo lo tengo compuesto por dos Oc's, Norte y Sur, siendo chico y chica de forma correspondiente.  
> Además de que me gustaba poner los sufijos honoríficos que usaban en la serie, y una que otra palabra en el idioma de cada nación, normalmente marcado por cursivas.
> 
> Espero que no les resulte incómodo y disfruten la lectura.

Era el inicio de otra de las juntas de lo que alguna vez fue llamado el G-8 pero con unos países de más, por lo que ahora se conocía como el G-20. O bueno, cuando por fin el grupo sea reconocido lo hará.  
Hablando de ese lugar, este se encontraba hecho de nuevo un desastre, como casi todas las reuniones, debido a que Estados Unidos inició un conflicto con Arabia Saudita justo cuando estaba dando su parte de la junta. Por esto las demás naciones entraron en confianza, empezando por los latinoamericanos que se encontraban en el lugar. Mientras Brasil y Argentina se decidieron a crearse una "amistosa" reta de fútbol, ambos mexicanos se alejaron del lugar y se pusieron a platicar con otras naciones, por ejemplo Norte con los asiáticos y Sur con parte de su "familia" europea.

  
Mientras tanto nuestras viejas fuerzas del Eje se encontraban sentados en la misma mesa viendo lo que hacía el resto, o al menos eso parecía.  
En realidad el único que le estaba prestando atención a la escena era Alemania pues "vigilaba" a cierta mexicana por su seguridad, según él.  
En cambio, tanto Italia como Japón se encontraban más centrados en otra cosa: el italiano dormía mientras el japonés escribía algunas notas sobre lo que sucedía ¿La razón? Por algún motivo es mejor no saber.  
Volviendo al tema, Japón continuaba escribiendo hasta dirigirle una pequeña mirada al italiano "se ve tan tranquilo y lindo cuando duerme" pensó mientras su rostro se enrojeció un poco. Y esto hubiera seguido así de incómodo para él de no ser por la interrupción de cierta latina.

  
-Hola Japón ¿qué haces?  
-México-san, estaba escribiendo unas notas para ciertos trabajos que haré más tarde.  
-¿En serio? Porque parecía que estabas observando a mi tío Italia.-un sonrojo empezó a notarse en el rostro del japonés- No te preocupes, nadie más se dio cuenta en este desastre.  
-Pero es que yo no...  
-Ciao _Bella!_ ¿Qué haces?  
-Hablando un poco con Japón, Italia y a propósito quiero hablar contigo, así que ven conmigo.  
La mexicana jalo a la recientemente despierta nación y salió con ella, ante la mirada extrañada de los otros dos miembros de la mesa.  
-¡Ah! Pero ¿a dónde van estos dos?  
-Ya conoce a México-san, es un misterio. Pero por eso le agrada tanto ¿no es así Alemania-san?

  
Ante las últimas palabras del japonés Alemania suspiró mientras se dirigió a otro lado para ocultar la vergüenza. "Vaya que el amor joven es algo difícil de entender" pensaba mientras continuaba en sus notas, o al menos eso intentó hasta que su mente le recordó lo que acababa de pasar: no entendía porque había reaccionado así ante las palabras de la mexicana, más que eso, aquello decía que había sido muy indiscreto al observar al italiano "Pero ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo? No se porque lo empecé a mirar si ha estado así toda la junta" Y ante sus propias palabras quedo sorprendido porque 1º Estaba avergonzado al descubrir que observo a Italia-kun casi todo el tiempo y 2º Este comportamiento no era normal en el italiano o al menos no según el tiempo y las observaciones que ha realizado de él "Si alguien escuchará mis pensamientos diría que acoso a Italia-kun"  
Y hubiera seguido torturándose de no ser por la entrada de ambas naciones al salón y el hecho de que automáticamente los gritos de Alemania se escucharon por todo el lugar.

*~*~*~*~Pequeño salto en el tiempo*~*~*~*~*~

El primer día de la junta había terminado y todos se dirigían a sus cuartos para reponer fuerzas. Por alguna razón extraña tanto a las fuerzas del Eje como a los mexicanos les toco en el mismo piso, así que todos se encontraban platicando: Romano con su "hijo" Norte, Sur con su querido "Ale" e Italia y Japón a su vez.  
-Y al terminar la semana volverás a Japón pronto ¿cierto?  
-Sí Itaria-kun, después de todo mi jefe lo pide ya que estaré fuera de casa para el día de la Fundación.  
-Ve~ ya veo. Oh mira, hemos llegado a tu cuarto- le dio un pequeño abrazo y se despidió- Ciao Giappone  
-Oyasumi Italia-kun- dijo con algo de dificultad mientras entraba a su cuarto con rapidez para evitar que alguien viera su sonrojo.  
La verdad, le agradaba un poco el hecho de llegar a su habitación porque sabía que Italia ya estaría empezando a hablarle de su "cumpleaños" como acostumbraba decirle y entonces se volvería una especie de interrogatorio o bueno eso sucedía normalmente con Italia.

  
"Aunque hoy no actuó como todos los días; después de su plática con México-san lo siento muy extraño"  
Y aunque no lo admitiera esto lo hacía sentirse en cierta forma preocupado por su 'amigo' el italiano, así como una extraña sensación que no recordaba sentir antes lo atacaba justo en su estómago. Debe ser el sueño, se dijo a sí mismo para calmarse y poder dormir tranquilo.  
Mientras en una de las habitaciones la puerta se abría para revelar una figura que no debería encontrarse en ese lugar.  
-Pues bien ¿qué haremos entonces?- preguntaba la sombra a los que se encontraban ya en la habitación.  
-No lo sé, para eso te hablamos.  
-Ya esta bien, entonces comencemos recordando que nadie puede enterarse de lo que esta pasando aquí o sino las cosas se verán arruinadas antes del momento ¿entendido?  
-Entendido-respondieron al unísono mientras uno de ellos pensaba que ahora debía pensar como guardar el secreto. Si durante el día le costo trabajo, ahora le costaría más por el tiempo.  
Pero al pensar en la persona por quien lo hacía pensaba que podría hacerlo, en serio lo esperaba porque no quería arruinar esto.


	2. Capítulo 2

Han pasado tres días desde que inició la reunión y todo era lo mismo de siempre, bueno casi todo.  
-Italia-kun, es su turno de presentar sus ideas.  
-¿Eh? Ah, gracias Japón. Vamos Romano-niichan  
Italia últimamente se estaba presentando muy serio en las reuniones y si Japón pensaba que el primer día estaba extraño cada vez pensaba que estaba peor.  
Por ejemplo, después de que hablo con México Sur parecía que le había dado un ataque de nervios; no paraba de decir ve~ por todo y se movía en su silla y hasta eso era más normal que los demás días.

  
Al segundo día parecía que le habían metido un tranquilizante o algo porque solo se la pasaba viendo hacia la distancia en la primera mitad y después se la paso caminando alrededor de la sala como si buscará distraerse de algo. Y hoy no era la excepción a su actitud.  
Ahora estaba actuando con una total seriedad como si sus últimos comportamientos no hubieran sido tan raros. Japón solo miraba esto con extrañeza preguntándose que le estaba pasando a Italia por lo que se decidió a preguntar sobre ello en el descanso, que la verdad empezó al momento de que Brasil y Argentina se pusieron a discutir.

  
-Italia-kun ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?  
Parecía que él se puso nervioso cuando el japonés le pidió esto pero hizo como si nada.  
-Claro Japón ve~  
Ya estaba a punto de decirle lo que pensaba cuando   
-Señor Italia, hay una llamada para usted en recepción.  
- _Grazie signor_ e, voy para allá. Lo siento Japón.  
Y sin más se fue dejando solo al japonés que solo se encontraba más extrañado que antes "¿Quién podría llamar a Italia al haber una reunión?" pensaba sintiéndose algo extraño.

  
-Hola Japón ¿qué haces tan pensativo?  
-Oh, hola México-san- y un pensamiento cruzo su mente- solamente quería saber si usted podría responderme algo.  
-Claro, lo que quieras _amigo._  
_-_ ¿De qué hablaron usted e Italia-kun el primer día?  
-Ah, sobre eso- se veía algo nerviosa- Es algo personal ¿por qué preguntas?   
-Es que últimamente Italia-kun ha actuado algo raro y quería saber si México-san sabía porqué.  
-¿Raro? Pero si Italia esta igual que siempre Japón. A excepción de ayer que parecía muerto. Es más preguntemos ¡Norte, ven para acá!- en eso vino el hermano de la mexicana- ¿tú ves a nuestro tío Italia actuando raro?  
-Pues no, yo lo veo igual de distraído que siempre.

  
Continuaron la plática pero el japonés no se veía nada confiado en lo que le decían, él sabía que el italiano actuaba raro por más que se lo negaron. Además ahora tenía otra cosa en mente "¿desde cuándo Italia-kun tiene asuntos personales? Él es de los más expresivos de todos los occidentales que conozco, quitando a los latinoamericanos"  
Y así continuó hasta que el "descanso" termino y todos volvieron a sus lugares con Italia regresando de su conversación y mostrando una de sus sonrisas en su rostro. Esto le alivio un poco aunque también le dejo una sensación extraña a la que prefirió no atender.

  
~*~*~Nuevo salto en el tiempo aparece~*~*~*

  
De nuevo la reunión había terminado por ese día y cuando Kiku decidió acercarse al italiano de nuevo, se sorprendió al descubrir que este prácticamente había desaparecido y solo quedo su hermano por lo que decidió preguntar  
-Buenas tardes Romano-kun  
-Ah, hola Japón   
-Disculpe Romano-kun ¿sabe en dónde se encuentra su hermano?  
-No tengo idea de donde estará ese bastardo, se supone que ambos iríamos por pasta. Pero seguramente se fue de nuevo con esa persona.

  
La mirada de Japón mostraba extrañeza pero decidió agradecer correctamente a Romano por la respuesta, aunque este le reclamara, para después retirarse.  
Genial, ahora no solo se trataba del comportamiento de Italia sino que también había "alguien" metido en esto. Sospechaba que debía ser la misma con la que hablo por teléfono pero tenía la curiosidad de saber quién era. "¿Acaso será una conquista?" decía para sí mismo con cierta duda.  
-¡Japón! _Dude_ , que tanto estas pensando?  
-¡América-san! No es nada   
-Pues para no ser nada has estado así desde ayer. Dime que problema tienes y el maravilloso _her_ o te ayudará.  
-Gracias por su ofrecimiento pero yo debería retirarme.

  
Y entonces por fin se retiró mientras más dudas llegaban a su mente ¿Tan notorio era lo que le pasaba que incluso América-san al ser tan distraído, se había dado cuenta? Vaya que no sabía lo que le sucedía. Prefirió dejar el tema por un rato y dirigirse al restaurante del hotel; terminada su comida decidió dirigirse a su cuarto para ponerse a dibujar mangas o crear algo para dejar de estar así pues al final ¿Italia era solo un amigo, cierto? No habían motivos para estar tan alterado.  
Y esto solo le provocó sentir un pequeño nudo en el estómago 'Debo ir a revisar que me sucede' planeaba cuando unas manos jalaron su brazo.

  
-Pero ¿quién es?  
-Calmado Japón, que no hago nada malo  
-¿Norte-san?  
-Precisamente Japón. Lo que sucede es que tengo una pregunta para ti.  
-Dígame lo que pase Norte-san  
-¿Usted cree en que el amor cambia a la gente?

Ante esa pregunta repentina el japonés se quedo algo pensativo, ¿por qué de pronto este chico le hablaba de amor?  
-Norte-san, disculpe pero creo que para temas amorosos yo soy de las personas menos indicadas para ser consultadas.  
-Bueno, lo que pasa es que usted es de las pocas naciones mayores que yo y por lo tanto debe saber más sobre el tema.  
-Si no es indiscreto, ¿podría decirme porque ese interés repentino Norte-san?   
-Es solo que una persona cercana a mí ha estado actuando muy raro por querer impresionar a alguien.  
-Pues la verdad no se que decirle, pero creo que usted al ser una nación madura y con la familia que tiene debería saber que el amor es diferente para todos, y podría incluir cosas como esos cambios de actitud que usted menciona.  
-Supongo que tienes razón Japón y la verdad yo lo detuve porque quería decirle que ambos se ven realmente bien juntos y no los juzgaré porque son mi familia.  
-Entiendo Norte-san... Espere ¿qué?

Y ante esas palabras parecía que ahora el que se sentía lleno de dudas repentinas era el japonés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé que en español se puede ver medio rara la cursiva, pero digamos que en el momento que escribí (y quizás incluso ahora) tenía un headcanon de que entre naciones hablaban un tipo de indoeuropeo que todos aprendían desde jóvenes, haciendo la comunicación más sencilla y evitando que alguien sintiera que su lengua era menospreciada por usar la de otros. El indoeuropeo debido a que así le llama a la primera lengua reconocida según lo que investigue.
> 
> De igual forma, gracias por leer ^^


	3. Capítulo 3

-Disculpe Norte-san ¿a que se refiere?  
-Japón no puedo creerlo ¿qué acaso piensa que no me he dado cuenta?  
El japonés simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras el mexicano solo suspiró.  
-Mire, puede que yo no sea tan expresivo como mi hermana pero puedo darme cuenta de los sentimientos de la gente.  
-Norte-san creo que esta actuando tan raro como Italia-kun.  
-Es curioso que lo diga tomando en cuenta SU comportamiento con él.  
-Norte-san, expliquese que yo no entiendo nada.  
-Japón, te respeto en muchas cosas pero al parecer este tema sí que le cuesta cierto trabajo, así que iré directo al grano como diría mi hermana: ¿A usted le gusta mi tío Italia?

  
- _Nani?_ Pero ¿de qué habla?  
-Pues últimamente usted no ha parado de observar a mi tío y buscarlo, incluso habló con el tierno de "Mamá" para saber que pasaba.  
-Es solo que me preocupa la razón de saber porque actúa tan extraño.  
-¿Y porqué le preocupa tanto?- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.  
-Porque es mi amigo- respondía un poco nervioso.  
-¿ Y desde cuándo usted se sonroja hablando de sus amigos?  
Esto fue como el golpe certero del mexicano que tenía una sonrisa victoriosa mientras el japonés parecía sumido en sus pensamientos al percibir que realmente estaba sonrojado.

  
-Norte-san a veces usted es muy directo al hablar ¿verdad?  
-Que puedo decir, es cosa de familia. Pero no me cambie el tema que se parece a Romano e Inglaterra.  
-Es que yo no se que decir.  
-Lo sé no debe tener las cosas aclaradas pero utilice su astucia y así se dará cuenta de todo. Mientras yo me voy.  
Y así se alejó del mayor como si nada dejando al otro pensando "Realmente los latinos me confunden" en lo que se dirigía a su habitación.  
Cuando al fin llegó se veía como si estuviera en pleno shock ante lo que había escuchado. Simplemente no podía creer que Norte-san pensara de él ese tipo de cosas.  
Italia-kun no le gustaba, claro que no. Es sólo que no le gustaba ver que él actuará de forma tan diferente, que no tuviera su sonrisa de siempre, que no gritara pasta cada que podía; que no fuera el mismo Italia que conocía.

Puede que en realidad no lo conozcas.

Ese extraño pensamiento cruzó su mente y lo hizo sentir realmente mal. ¿Por que le molestaba tanto? ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? O ¿puede que Norte-san tuviera razón?  
Ah, demasiadas cosas del corazón le estaban provocando un revoltijo de sensaciones a las que no estaba acostumbrado. Y como método de emergencia decidió ponerse a leer algunos mangas.  
Los cuales trataban de historias románticas y las protagonistas era mujeres que se sentían como él. Pero al parecer se encontraba tan perdido que ni cuenta se daba de esto, o se estaba negando a creerlo, su mente luchaba con ello.  
Mientras tanto Norte siguió su camino hasta toparse con su hermana.  
-Vaya que eres directo.  
-Ya sabes, en algo nos teníamos que parecer. Además ya cumplí mi parte del plan.  
-Lo sé, gracias por tu ayuda. Eres el mejor hermano de todos.  
-Silencio, que nos pueden descubrir.  
-Tienes razón, mejor vamonos que hay que seguir el plan.

  
 **Mini POV México**  
Perfecto, todo va como lo planeé y le agradezco a mi hermano su ayuda. Ahora solo debo esperar a las reacciones de mañana y así seré feliz.  
En serio espero todo salga bien, todos ellos se merecen ser felices.  
 **Fin del POV**  
Había empezado un nuevo día y todo el mundo llegaba a la sala preparándose para aburrirse, digo prestar mucha atención a lo que se conversa. Bueno, casi todo el mundo: al parecer faltaban cierto japonés y cierto mexicano. Y esto parecía no gustarle mucho a cierta persona.

Pasando a descubrir donde estaban estos dos, resulta que el japonés le había pedido al mexicano que si podía hablar con él antes de entrar a la junta.   
-Bien Japón dime lo que necesites.  
-¿Recuerda lo que me dijo ayer en la tarde Norte-san?- este asintió- pues puede que tenga razón.  
-Eh, no escuche lo último.  
-Que puede tener razón   
-Ja, tanto mi hermana como yo lo sabíamos   
-¿Eh?  
-Bueno Kiku no creerás que yo pensé todo eso solo o sí? Además tú le has ayudado a mi hermana a suponer tantas cosas.  
-¿Y yo como hice eso?  
-Los mangas yaoi Japón, ellos la han hecho tan astuta en cuanto a esos temas. Bueno y nuestra "familia" no ayuda mucho.  
El rostro del japonés se tiño de vergüenza ante esa declaración.

  
-Pero bueno, vayamos a la junta antes de que el gringo me reclame por no llegar a escuchar su discurso de héroe.- dijo con cierta molestia.  
-Realmente no le agrada América-san.  
-Solo digamos que así me llevó con él.  
Y así entraron a la sala de juntas en la que por primera vez en toda la semana se pudo llegar al descanso sin complicaciones.  
En ese momento todo el mundo salía de la sala, avanzando lentamente cierto japonés que creyó escuchar un susurro detrás de él pero estaba tan enfocado en encontrar al italiano que lo ignoro.  
Y es que estaba decidido, tanto tiempo pensando en eso le hizo darse la idea de enfrentarse a lo que acababa de descubrir, por lo que caminaba con paso decidido a Veneciano.

  
-Italia-kun quisiera hablar con usted.  
- _Scus_ i _Giappone_ pero tengo que salir.  
-Por favor Italia-kun escúcheme.  
-No puedo, debo arreglar algo-decia nervioso el italiano.   
-¿Y no puede esperar un momento?- trataba de convencerlo pues el valor que había acumulado se le estaba acabando.  
-¡No! No puede esperar. Perdón Japón pero debo irme.  
-¿Qué es tan importante?  
-Es algo secreto. Perdóname en serio _Giappone_ pero no puedo decirte, es algo privado.  
Y sin más se fue dejando al japonés con las palabras en la boca.

  
- _Dios sant_ o, esto se vio para una telenovela.  
-¡México-san! ¿Acaso escuchó todo?  
-Pero por supuesto que sí. Ambos son importantes para mí y el hecho de que estuvieras tan raro en la junta me preocupo.  
-Discúlpeme por lo que acaba de ver.  
-No te alteres, mi mamá hace escándalos peores con Papá España. Además me interesa más el saber porque actuaste así.  
-¿Qué Norte-san no le ha dicho nada?  
-No sé, tal vez. ¿de que se trata?  
-Es que buscaba declararle a Italia-kun como me sentía por él.  
-¡Viva! Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Japón. Tú y mi tío se ven genial juntos. Entonces ¿porque esa cara larga?  
-No pude decirle nada México-san, pues de pronto se fue a atender ese asunto que lo ha hecho actuar tan raro y que es tan importante para él.-lo dijo con cierta tristeza   
-Oh, ya veo. No te preocupes Japón, puede que esto se oiga de telenovela pero las cosas se arreglarán tarde o temprano.  
-Gracias por esas palabras México-san.  
-No hay de qué y aprovechando el momento, te invito a salir en la noche.  
-Pero...  
-Anda es solo para que te despejes un rato y quites esa cara larga; además prometo no darte nada de alcohol.  
-Esta bien, acepto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeño extra:  
> -Creo que Japón no escuchó lo que le dije. Odio que nadie me escuché.  
> -¿Quién eres?  
> -Soy Canadá
> 
> Sí, incluso en esta historia Canadá tenía la leve maldición de ser ignorado.  
> En fin, gracias por leer ^^


	4. Capítulo 4

Por fin había llegado la noche y un par de mellizos se encontraban parados afuera de una de las habitaciones del hotel.  
-Vamos Japón, llevas ahí un buen rato y ya me aburrí.  
-Japón apresúrese por favor. Mi hermana se esta poniendo impaciente.  
Entonces la puerta se abrió mostrando a cierto japonés con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre aunque mostraba ciertos detalles de tristeza.  
-Disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve que buscar una ropa parecida a la que me pidieron usar.

  
Y es que traía puesta una yukata de un color azul oscuro pero que daba cierto aspecto de formalidad así como unas sandalias de madera pintadas de negro.  
-¡Guau, te ves muy bien!  
-Gracias, pero la verdad no se porque me han pedido vestirme así si solo vamos a tomar algo.  
-Es solo una pequeña sorpresa, además nosotros también vamos así.  
Respondió México Sur mostrando como tanto ella como su hermano también venían vestidos de una manera algo elegante: ella tenía un vestido largo de color verdoso y él llevaba un traje con una corbata del mismo color que el vestido.  
-Ya veo, pero lo que no entiendo cual es la finalidad de vestir así.  
-Lo entiendo Japón, pero por el momento solo puedo decirte que vamos a un lugar especial.  
-Ambos tienen algo en mente ¿no es verdad?

  
Ellos no se molestaron en responder pero con su mirada lo decían todo. El japonés solo suspiró y se decidió a seguir a los hermanos a donde quiera que fuesen.  
Al cabo de unos momentos descubrió que se dirigían a uno de los lugares más elegantes de la ciudad en la que se encontraban. Estuvo a punto de preguntar que planeaban cuando una venda se mostró frente a sus ojos y solo mostró algo de duda en su rostro.  
-Como dije es una sorpresa, por lo que es necesario que utilices una venda aunque sea por un momento.  
La verdad él no se encontraba muy confiado ante esa idea pero conociendo a los mexicanos, sobre todo a ella, sabía que sus opciones no eran muchas por lo que se dejo vendar.

  
Mientras estuvo así solo se puede decir que no estuvo caminando por mucho tiempo y de pronto sintió el cambio de iluminación. Y cuando eso paso se detuvieron en su caminata.  
-Oye Japón, ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?  
-Es 10 de Febrero sino me equivoco.  
-Exacto, pero recuerdas que existe la diferencia horaria entre países ¿verdad?  
-Por supuesto México-san ¿porque quiere saber...  
Y así es como sintió que le quitaron la venda de los ojos.

  
-¡Sorpresa!- escuchó mientras empezaba a distinguir varias naciones en frente de él que habían gritado eso.  
-Pero ¿que es lo que pasa?-fue lo que se pregunto mientras distinguía el lugar donde se encontraba y se impresionaba.  
-Pues nada más y nada menos que es una fiesta para ti.  
-¿Eh? No entiendo.   
-Al parecer no te dijeron nada ¿cierto?  
-Inglaterra-san  
-Japón ¿ya te dijeron que día es no es cierto?  
-Sí y ya les he dicho que es 10 de febrero  
-Y en tu zona horaria ¿qué día es?

  
-Es el 11 de Febrero al mediodía.  
-Entonces eso quiere decir...  
-¡ _Happy birthday Japa_ n!  
-Cállate Alfred- gritaron las otras tres naciones cerca de él  
-Entonces este era su plan  
-Pues en parte era nuestro pero la idea original no es de nosotros.  
-¿Y entonces de quién se trata?

  
-Pronto lo descubrirás, sígueme.- dijo México Sur mientras tomaba su mano y lo jalaba hacia otra parte del establecimiento donde se encontraban. Una apartada de los demás.  
-¿Recuerdas que te dije que todo se resolvería pronto?- él solo asintió- pues ya esta una de tus respuestas y aquí vienen las demás.  
Le dijo la otra nación cuando lo dejo enfrente de la mesa que estaba ahí y le pedía que esperara un momento antes de irse.  
Japón simplemente había dejado un poco la tristeza por la sorpresa que tenía en esos momentos: estaba en una fiesta sorpresa para él, con casi todas las naciones del G-20 ahí felicitándolo por su día de la fundación.  
-Realmente es muy amable de parte de todos.  
Pero había algo que lo hacía sentirse un poco mal y es que de todas las naciones que podían faltar, tenía que ser _él_ quien faltará. "Otra vez esa sensación extraña" que ya no era tan extraña y hasta le encontró un nombre 'decepción' la cual dejó de lado al sentir como unos brazos se ponían a su alrededor.

  
-Japón! _Scus_ i por venir tarde pero es que tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos con mis jefes para llegar.  
-¿Italia-kun?  
-Ve~?  
-Suélteme por favor-decía con todos los colores en el rostro.  
-¡No quiero! Quería abrazar a Japón desde la junta, pero sabía que me pondría nervioso y le diría todo el plan y fracasaría.  
-¿Acaso usted sabía de todo esto?  
-Sí, la verdad es que tenía planeado otras cosas pero mis sobrinos me dijeron que era mejor cambiar algunos detalles.  
\- ¿De qué habla?  
-Es que quería celebrar tu cumpleaños Japón, pero me faltaba tiempo y le pedí su ayuda a ambos, así que me presentaron a la dueña del lugar y tuve que planear muchas cosas por lo que me quedaba sin dormir.  
Y entre todas las palabras de Italia, Japón pudo empezar a entender todo lo que había pasado en la semana. Excepto algo.

  
-Itaria-kun  
-Sí?  
-¿Por qué organizó todo esto?  
-Ah cierto, no lo he dicho todavía. La razón por la que ambos México me ayudaron era para decirte esto- tomó una respiración profunda antes de hablar- Japón, te quiero mucho. Me gustas, me gustas mucho.  
Japón no pudo responder nada por el impacto por lo que decidió hacer algo raro él también.  
Lo abrazó  
-¿Creo que eso es tu manera de decirme que lo aceptas?  
El otro solo asintió sintiendo como su rostro empezaba a sonrojarse porque Italia lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

  
Pasaron así unos segundos más hasta que el italiano levanto el rostro de Japón con su mano de forma delicada.  
-Kiku ¿aceptarías estar conmigo?  
- _S_ i acepto, Feliciano-kun  
Le respondió el otro con una bella sonrisa interrumpida por un suave beso que inició Feliciano y el otro acepto tímidamente.  
"Me agrada que Italia-kun tome responsabilidad de sus actos."  
Pensó mientras se separaban por un momento y el chico que tenía frente a él le susurraba:  
 _Buono cumpleano Kiku_  
 _Arigato Feliciano-kun_  
Respondió antes de que le diera otro pequeño beso, de todas formas nadie los veía.

¿Que le pasa a Italia?

Exactamente lo mismo que a Japón: cayó en la pequeña trampa del amor. Y veces el amor te hace actuar de las maneras más raras posibles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No recuerdo si ya lo había dicho pero este fic había sido hecho en honor a el "cumpleaños" de Japón  
> Y si me sigue gustando lo que hice, algo simple pero prometo que hecho con cariño 
> 
> Gracias por leer ^^
> 
> Pd: Y el otro capítulo, fue un pequeño extra~


	5. Extra

-Ay, se ven tan lindos juntos. -decía México Sur con su teléfono en mano.  
-Yo solo se que me alegro de haberte ayudado. Se ven muy felices e incluso Japón está mostrando afecto.  
-Me alegra que mi sobrina sea tan buena para ayudar con la magia del _amour._  
 _-_ Ya sabes tío Francis, todo por mi familia. Y hablando de familia, tengo que ver si mi segundo plan va bien.  
-¿Cuál segundo plan _hermana_?

  
En eso vieron como un mesero se acercaba a la muchacha y le hablaba en inglés (es la lengua universal, no hay de otra)  
-Disculpe jovencita, un hombre esta en recepción diciendo que la espera.  
-Oh, gracias señor.  
- _Mademoiselle_ ¿qué sucede?  
-Nada tío Francia, solo ayudo al amor como tu dices. Ahora necesito un favor.

  
Les contó tanto a su hermano como a su tío lo que necesitaba y cuando estos le asintieron ella se dirigió a la recepción seguida por cierta mirada.  
-Me alegra que hayas podido venir- le dijo a la persona que se encontraba ahí.  
-No hay de qué _hija._ Es más gracias a ti que me invitaste a la fiesta.  
-De nada, ahora vamos.- y tomo la mano del hombre metiendolo al salón.  
-Que bonito se ve todo, y hay tantos adornos rojos como un tomate.

  
Decía el invitado con alegría mientras era guiado por la mexicana a través del salón.  
-Sí, esta muy bonito. Pero ahora vamos a otro lado para celebrar.  
El otro solo la vio con algo de duda mientras lo llevaba cerca de un balcón.  
-¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
-Bueno, ya que regresaré a mi casa antes de poder celebrar tu cumpleaños he decidido dártelo por adelantado, así que _pásate y espero te guste._

  
Dijo antes de abrir la puerta y meter al chico en el amplio balcón. Este miraba el lugar extrañado hasta que visualizo a cierto muchacho parado cerca del barandal.  
-¡Loviiiii!  
-Bastardo, ten cuidado que me vas a tirar.  
-Lo siento Lovi  
-Por supuesto que lo sientes maldición, y a propósito ¿qué rayos haces aquí?  
-No trates tan mal al jefe- dijo con cierto puchero- y he venido aquí porque _mi hij_ a me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa.  
-Esa bastarda...  
-No le digas así Lovi y en todo caso ¿ayudarás al jefe a buscar su regalo?

  
"Este realmente es idiota" pensó el italiano mientras jalaba al español del cuello de su camisa.  
-Lovi ¿qué te pa...  
Y sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la boca del italiano que se juntó con la suya. Esto lo dejo totalmente sorprendido pero trató de corresponder lo mejor que pudo.  
El beso fue corto y un poco tímido pero fue roto por el italiano.  
-Escúchame bien porque no pienso decir esto de nuevo- susurro- o al menos no por hoy: _Ti voglio bene, bastardo_.  
Y poco después de que dijo eso sintió como el español le daba uno de los abrazos más fuertes que haya recibido.  
-Qué lindo eres al ser tan sincero Lovi. _El jefe te quiere mucho también._  
 _-_ No me hables tanto en español demonios y déjame respirar.

  
Sintió como el agarre fue haciéndose menos fuerte al mismo tiempo que la puerta del balcón se abría.  
-Y bien _papá_ ¿qué tal estuvo tu regalo?  
-Ha sido uno de los regalos de cumpleaños más bonitos que me has dado hija, gracias.  
-De nada, aunque tuve algo de ayuda para traer a Mamá aquí-dijo mientras señalaba a Norte y Francia que se encontraban unos cuantos pasos atrás.  
- _Gracias a todo_ s- dijo el español al mismo tiempo que Romano gritaba a la mexicana  
-No soy tu maldita madre  
-Claro que sí lo eres, y si no ya estás cerca de serlo.  
-Oye Lovi, pareces un bonito tomate.  
-¡Cállate maldito bastardo!

  
-Que lástima que el efecto del _amour_ dure tan poco en Romano.  
-Siempre ha sido así tío.- dijo el mexicano  
-Pero quizás eso cambié cuando le de su propio regalo sorpresa a papá en su cumpleaños.  
-Wii otro regalo  
-Cállate maldición, además solo lo verás hasta que sea tu verdadero cumpleaños- y se tapo la boca.  
-¿Acaso Romano irá a mi casa en mi cumpleaños? Entonces este será el mejor regalo de todos.  
-Como sino fuera todos los malditos años. Y ya suéltame.  
-Jaja, y luego dicen que la grosera soy yo. Pero bueno, vayámonos chicos para que _papá_ disfrute su regalo.

  
Y de esta forma se retiraron los tres dejando a España y Romano solos uno con la mayor sonrisa que había mostrado y el otro con su cara roja.  
-Entonces Romano-dijo mientras elevaba su rostro con su mano-¿Puedo darte otro beso?  
-Haz lo que quieras bastardo- pronunció Romano como una afirmación a partir de su idioma, es decir, tsundere.  
Y así España se sentía una de las naciones más afortunadas mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su adorado italiano. Esta si que será una noche muy romántica.

  
Volviendo con nuestros otros tres amigos, estos seguían platicando en el salón cerca de la pista de baile.  
-Ahora entiendo porque Romano se encontraba en la plática de los planes.  
-Sí, puede que se haya hecho el sorprendido pero él bien sabía. Además me alegro de haber juntado a Mamá y Papá.  
-¿Y acaso guardo evidencia de eso _mademoiselle?_  
-Pero claro que si tío-respondió mientras sacaba su teléfono y mostraba las fotos que sacó.- ni modo que no lo hiciera. Se que esto le gustara a la señorita Hungría.  
-Ustedes dos no tienen remedio.  
-Lo sé hermano pero admite que ver a nuestros padres así es fantástico después de siglos que querían hacerlo. Y creo que es literal.  
-Supongo que tienes razón, pareciera que las naciones por muy viejas que sean son unas inexpertas en el amor.

Los tres parecían divertidos con ese comentario, pues había mucha razón en esas palabras. Pero al parecer en las dos parejas protagonistas de ese día, eso poco importaba. Sólo era un italiano y japones abrazándose con cariño y timidez, así como un español que llenaba de besos y palabras bonitas al otro italiano que trataba de corresponderle de la mejor manera posible sin perder parte de su orgullo estando en un sitio público, además que la vergüenza también le afectaba. Pero bueno, el amor podía ser tierno y vergonzoso sin importar los años que se tuvieran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y un toque Spamano porque también quería hacerle algo a España con la cercanía de su cumpleaños con el de Japón <3


End file.
